Why I won't Confess
by Mermain123
Summary: Marinette tells Alya why she won't confess her love to Adrien.


**This is my first Miraculous story and i am really nervous and really excited to publish it.**

 **please don't ask for a second chapter because i don't know i could continue it besides a few potential lines in potential conversations. and even then i don't know how they would play out.**  
 **please leave your thoughts on it.**

Why I Won't Confess

Hearts. Hearts were everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling, pinned to the walls, and even stuck to the floor. You cannot go anywhere in these halls without seeing at least five hearts.

Marinette rolled her eyes, smiling. Yes, it truly was that time of year.

"Hey girl!"

Knowing her best friend was approaching, Marinette turned around with a smile.

"Hey Alya! What are you up to?"

"Not much. Just planning my date with Nino for Valentine's day."

"Oooo! What are your plans!?"

"Well, we were thinking of going out for dinner at that new restaurant Adrien recommended a while ago. Nino's gonna play me a few beats he's mixed and I'm gonna show him this website I secretly made for him to show off his music."

"I'm sure if Adrien recommended the place it'll be amazing!" Marinette swooned and her best friend started to laugh.

"We lasted almost three minutes without you fainting. I think that's a new record!"

Marinette blushed while good-humouredly glaring at her grinning friend.

"I'm not THAT bad."

"Oh dear," Alya answered in a high-pitched voice. "What if I trip in front of Adrien and he falls and breaks his nose or, even worse, lands on his head and breaks his skull and I was the one who killed him!?" Alya couldn't stop laughing. Marinette just continued to pout.

"Speaking of Adrien," Alya continued, "What are you planning to get him this Valentine's day? You gonna write another love letter and ACTUALLY sign it this time?"

Marinette allowed herself a little smile.

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately. I may love Adrien but I don't want to confess to him."

"WHAT!? But you've been crazy about him since you met!"

"I am still in love with him. There are a few reasons but they all basically boil down to one fact. I don't want to become an akuma."

"An … akuma? What are you talking about? I'm not following here. Why would you become an akuma?"

"I love Adrien but I don't want to just assume he feels the same. If he rejects me I probably would become an akuma."

"I repeat, what are you talking about? Are you trying to say you don't think you're good enough or some other bullsh-!?"

"Who said ANYTHING about not being good enough? I'm good enough for anyone I want! No. I have every right to be in love with Adrien, and there is no reason I shouldn't pursue him if I want. But just like I have the right to like who I want, Adrien has every right to like who he wants as well. If he feels the same about me that's great (okay, fantastic!) but he may also simply not like me for any number of reasons that are beyond the control of either one of us."

"So what's stopping you from just confessing how you feel?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure if he doesn't feel the same I would be able to move on. I'm sure I could find someone else to love who would love me. But I also know myself well enough to know that if he does reject me, I will be heartbroken. I will be very upset. And tell me who comes along the moment someone is upset about anything?"

Alya looked down. "Hawkmoth."

"Exactly. Hawkmoth would immediately come along and twist up my emotions. He could easily make me HATE Adrien … and I never want to feel that way. I never want my feelings manipulated enough to hurt someone—especially not him. Imagine you're not dating Nino for a second. You are still crazy about him and even though it's hard, you work up the courage to finally confess all your feelings to him. But he turns you down. How do you think you would feel in that situation?"

"I … I guess I would be really upset …"

"Exactly. And if Hawkmoth is willing to akumatize a baby who simply wants a lollipop, then what would he do with a girl whose heart was broken by the guy she loves?"

"I think I get it. But are you really willing to wait for years for Ladybug and Chat Noir to defeat Hawkmoth?"

"I'd be willing to wait, if need be. And hey, if I move on from Adrien in that time, hoorah." Marinette pumped her fist in the air weakly, as a little joke. "But let's have a little faith in our heroes! I'm sure they can defeat Hawkmoth before that long! And if by some miracle Adrien confesses to me before then, of course, I'll confess to him immediately! But until Paris is safe from akuma, I don't want to contribute to the stress our heroes face all the time."

In her head, she continued: I don't want Chat Noir to face me alone either. Who even knows if he can get rid of the akuma on his own, let alone heal any damage I might cause. She snapped out of her worried thoughts when Alya responded.

"So that's it. You won't say anything?"

"Alya, do you feel proud about becoming Lady Wifi? Do you like knowing how your burning curiosity about Ladybug led Hawkmoth to make you so obsessed that you pinned her to a wall and tried to forcefully remove her mask in front of everybody? Are you fond of the fact that in your desperation to learn her identity you almost caused Chat Noir to freeze to death?"

"Wh-wha? I … I did that?" Alya couldn't BELIEVE she that she had gone that far.

"Alya, I know that was Lady Wifi under Hawkmoth's power. That wasn't the real you. I know you would never do something like that. But I don't want to take the chance that I might do something like that. Like I said, I don't want to find myself hating Adrien just because he doesn't share the feelings I have for him." Marinette looked at Alya a little ruefully.

Though still clearly concerned, Alya nodded. "I-I understand. While I don't really agree with this, I … I will support your decision."

Marinette brightened. "Thank you Alya. That's all I ask. Now come on. The bell's gonna ring soon and if we don't hurry to chemistry before it does, Madame Mendeleiev will kill us!"

Alya's eyes widened. "Shit, you're right! Let's go!"

In the rush to their next class, the two girls didn't notice a blonde boy appear from the corner behind them, blushing furiously and clasping his hand over his mouth to hold in his shock over what he just heard. What does he do now!?

Now i have no plans for another chapter, but if anyone else does have any idea on how to continue this, i give full permission for someone to run with this story. all i ask is  
1\. credit me.  
2\. notify me (i wanna see what you guys make!)


End file.
